Optical fibres for telecommunication typically are high-purity, silica-based glass fibres drawn from glass preforms, which preforms can be produced according to various glass deposition techniques.
Some of these deposition techniques, including vapor axial deposition (VAD) and outside vapor deposition (OVD), require the use of a combustion burner for generating glass soot particles to be deposited. This burner is usually fed with a silica precursor, such as SiCl4, together with combusting gases, so that a high temperature flow of forming fine glass (i.e. SiO2) particles is generated. This flow is directed onto a rotating target for growing a glass soot preform, which is subsequently consolidated for obtaining a glass preform. Optionally, the burner may be fed also with a doping material, such as GeCl4, for suitably modifying the refractive index of the glass.
The different gases are provided to the burner by means of a gas delivery system, comprising gas sources and pipe connections. It is important to have a glass precursor material source able to generate the precursor material at a controlled rate, without undesired fluctuations in time.
Several types of gas delivery systems and gas sources are known in the art for such a use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,837 relates to a method for delivering vaporous source materials to an oxidizing reaction flame or the like. Each constituent (for example SiO2, GeO2 and B2O3) is maintained in liquefied form in an enclosed container that is provided with a heater for raising the temperature of the liquid to a value sufficient to provide a predetermined vapor pressure within the reservoir. The resultant vapours are transferred by means of individually controlled metering means and appropriate conduits to the reaction device. Oxygen may be added to the vapour-conveying conduit or directly to the vapor utilization device. The reservoirs may be commercially-available pressurized tanks. The reservoir pressure is monitored, and the information thus derived is used to control the operation of heaters. Mass flow controllers are provided in the different lines, so that the mass flow rates of the vapours can be controlled.
The Applicant has verified that such a vaporizer has the drawback of being subject to undesired pressure fluctuations. The Applicant also observes that the presence of these reservoirs inside the laboratories wherein researchers and technicians have to operate may be dangerous, because of leakage risk. Moreover, the Applicant notices that the described system requires the use of mass flow controllers, which are expensive and fragile devices, along the vapor flow lines, i.e. in hot points of the system, where they are subjected to errors or failures. The Applicant also observes that these tanks have to contain a relatively large amount of liquid and are therefore cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,415 discloses a vaporizer (film evaporator) for halide-free, silicon-containing liquid reactants used in producing preforms. The vaporizer includes a plurality of packed-bed columns surrounding a central tube. A mixture of liquid reactant, e.g., octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, and gas, e.g., oxygen, is sprayed onto the top surfaces of the columns by a set of spray nozzles. The liquid reactant and the gas flow downward together through the columns and are heated by hot oil that flows around the columns' walls. The liquid reactant evaporates into the gas until the dew point temperature is reached, at which point all of the liquid reactant will have been converted into vapour. The vapour/gas mixture exits the bottom surfaces of columns, where its direction of flow changes from downward to upward. This change in flow direction separates higher molecular weight species from the vapour/gas mixture. The vapour/gas mixture leaves the vaporizer through central tube and is supplied to soot-producing burners where it is used to produce preforms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,092 relates to a system for delivering a liquid reactant at high flow rates to an oxidation/flame hydrolysis glass soot deposition site. A first liquid reactant (TiCl4) is delivered onto an inner surface of a flash vaporization chamber to form a thin film and is mixed with oxygen after vaporization. Additional vaporized reactants (SiCl4) are thereafter mixed with the vaporized first liquid prior to delivery to an oxidation/flame hydrolysis burner to form a glass soot outer cladding layer on a soot preform. Said inner surface of the flash vaporization chamber is defined by a heating element, whose temperature is maintained below the temperature at which nucleate or film boiling of the liquid occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,451 relates to a method and apparatus for providing reactant vapours to a utilization site. The apparatus includes a vaporization chamber enclosed by top and bottom walls, side walls and first and second end walls. The first end wall is elevated with respect to the second end wall. The reactant is supplied in liquid form to a flow distributor that delivers the liquid to that portion of the bottom wall near the first end wall. The angle with which the bottom wall is inclined with respect to horizontal is sufficient to cause the liquid to flow down the bottom wall at a rate sufficient to form a film, the thickness of which is smaller than that thickness which would support a bubble during heating of the film (i.e. no boiling occurs). The surface is heated to a temperature greater than the boiling point of the liquid, thereby converting the liquid reactant to a vapor that is delivered to the vapor utilization site.
An object of the present invention is to provide an alternative type of vaporizer, which guarantees high vaporization rates, which is safe and which has reduced dimensions.